


Locked Away in Permanent Slumber

by LaheyHale



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuties, Emotions, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, PWP kinda, Smut, chaleigh, fluffy shit, i sold my soul to this ship, idk i mean, it has a backstory kinda, okay so i really like sappy sex sue me, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's afraid of thunderstorms. Raleigh gives them a new meaning to Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away in Permanent Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LIKE MY SECOND CHALEIGH FIC THIS WEEK WOW.

The rain was pouring down in Hong Kong. There was a constant pitter-patter of raindrops falling against the metal roof of the Shatterdome, the sound echoing through its halls. Thunder shook the ground, and lightning flashed through the sky. The power had gone out hours ago, leaving everyone in darkness. A dog slept peacefully on his owner’s neatly made bed, that hadn’t been slept in for months. A marshal and an Aussie were reminiscing about old times. A bow tie had been discarded and now laid on the floor of the female Gipsy Danger pilot’s quarters. Two Russians were enjoying shots of Vodka. And a hard-headed, smart-mouthed, cocky ass Australian pilot was curled into the side of an injured American ranger.

Who would have thought that Chuck Hansen would be afraid of thunder storms? Raleigh Becket would not have pegged him for one to be scared of anything. They had been dating for about a month now, and Chuck had opened himself up to someone for the first time since his father and he first started drifting. Chuck had let down those Coastal Wall size barriers that he had built up inside of him, and completely let himself be an open book for Raleigh to read. Raleigh had learned that Chuck mourned his mother, not because he missed his mother specifically, but because he felt slighted that he had missed out on a figure like that in his life. Chuck had revealed that without Max, he really has no friends. Chuck confided that he has major trust issues, and that Raleigh is the first person that he has trusted with his whole being, his whole mind and his heart, which Raleigh learned was bigger than anyone else’s that he had ever met. 

Chuck had a soft side for children, and Raleigh learned this when walking across Striker’s bay with him. One of the techs had brought her daughter to work with her, now that the Kaijus weren’t a threat anymore. Her kid had always thought the world of Chuck, thought that he was the coolest guy to ever exist. When Raleigh watched Chuck interact with her, watched him hoist her up on his shoulders, watched the ginger “dance” with her he realized that he had never seen someone act so natural around kids in his life. Ever since that day, every time that Chuck has come in contact with someone under the age of 13 his face loses all signs of tension and settles into a smile bright enough it could light up the entire Shatterdome.

Raleigh also learned that Chuck had a knack for being able to talk to anyone. He was so good with words, such a charmer. Chuck told him stories of how he sweet-talked multiple cashiers, people in authority, and even local police into letting him out of sticky situations. Which also lead him to the realization that Chuck did what he wanted, no matter what the consequences were. Rules were more like guidelines to him.  
But now, Chuck was a shivering, curled up ball clutching onto Raleigh’s side. He was whimpering, and he jumped every time thunder struck. By the fourth boom of thunder, Chuck had been reduced to tears, and although they had a few candles lit, he couldn’t help but think that someone was breaking into their room. 

“Baby, calm down,” Raleigh whispered into his hair, rubbing his hand in circles on his back. “It’ll pass. It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.”

All he gets in response is a pitiful whimper, and Chuck curls himself tighter into Raleigh’s chest. Raleigh moves to sit up, Chuck still clinging to his side. He manages to get into somewhat of a sitting position and pulls Chuck into his lap. “Baby you gotta calm down. You’re gonna make yourself sick.” He rubs his thumb along Chuck’s jaw, lightly lifting his chin up. “Look at me.”

Watery hazel eyes meet bright blue ones, brows furrowed in concern. “Listen to me. You’re okay. I’ve got you, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, okay?”

The younger nods slightly, his face relaxing slightly. The elder leans forward and closes the distance, kissing Chuck gently, a soft brush of lips on lips. A boom of thunder sounds, followed by the room lighting up from a bolt of electricity. Chuck jumps slightly, but Raleigh only pulls him in closer, caressing his cheek with his thumb and lightly licking his bottom lip with his tongue. Chuck opens his mouth, and for a while they just stay like that, lip locked, finding comfort in each other’s touch. The blond moves slowly, so that Chuck’s back is against the bed and he’s on top of him. Raleigh is suddenly thankful for Chuck’s lack of shirt, and takes the opportunity to kiss down his neck to his collar bone. 

Chuck jumps again as thunder sounds, louder this time. “Shhh…” Raleigh whispers against the Aussie’s skin in between kisses. “I’ve got you…” At this point, Chuck has all but forgotten about the storm, the quiet whispers of his lover against his chest is all that he can think about. Raleigh reaches down lower so that his hand is rested against Chuck’s hip. The aforementioned man raises his hips upward into the American’s body. 

Raleigh reaches down and slowly drags Chuck’s boxers down and off his legs, with some effort. He leans down and kisses the latter on the lips, desperately trying to get out of his own sweatpants. Chuck smiles up at him, a small smile that’s only big enough to show off the dimples that Raleigh is so in love with. “See, thunderstorms aren’t so bad…” he kisses the side of Chuck’s hip lightly, “are they?”

“Guess not…” The younger man reaches over into the nightstand, where he knows Raleigh keeps their supplies. He hands the small, clear bottle to Raleigh, who gladly takes it. He pours some out onto his fingers, and carefully pushes one of them into his partner’s entrance. He kisses up Chuck’s chest as he moves his finger around.

“Another?” He asks against Chuck’s neck. 

“Yes.” Comes the breathy response, and Chuck’s hands grab onto Raleigh’s sides as Raleigh slips in another coated finger. “God baby, that feels good.”

Raleigh smiles against the ginger’s neck and starts scissoring his fingers. “You good or you need another one?” 

“I’m good- Oh!” He moans out as Raleigh finds his spot. “Right there.” Raleigh brushes against it one more time, then pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He coats himself in a generous amount of lube then slowly pushes into his boyfriend.

Once he’s fully in, he lets out a shaky breath and leans down and kisses the side of Chuck’s neck. “You’re so beautiful…” He mumbles in between open-mouthed kisses.

“Ray, move…” 

And he does. He pulls out slowly then pushes all the way back in. He’s gentle, muttering sweet nothings in Chuck’s ear as he moves inside him. The younger grabs at the blond’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer. Raleigh moves his hips in a circle, and that has Chuck making beautiful breathy noises. 

The American reaches between them and wraps his hand loosely around Chuck, pumping slowly. He sucks on The Australian’s neck, his sweet spot, and everything builds and Chuck’s letting everything go. His release triggers Raleigh’s who collapses on top of him, still muttering about how perfect and beautiful Chuck is. 

After they’ve cleaned up, Chuck curls back into Raleigh’s side, his face buried in the elder’s neck. Thunder is still booming outside, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Chuck feels safe, he feels protected, and he feels loved. He has nothing to be scared of, and he’s in the arms of the one person he trusts and loves more than anyone else in the whole entire world.

 

And now, whenever there’s a thunderstom, Chuck just gets this cute little smirk on his face, and they drown out the thunder in a world of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what Rob Kazinsky's twitter is anymore. BUT GUYS PACIFIC RIM 2 IS CONFIRMED OK I'M SO EXCITED.


End file.
